


Lost

by nameless_trash



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Education, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_trash/pseuds/nameless_trash
Summary: We forged lies upon forgotten dreams,Ripping ourselves apart at the seams,Through unexpected twists and turns,Carrying life's torch that no longer burns.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually from early June. I can't seem to find it in me to write these days. I only ever seen to feel motivated by exam stress

Scribbled words upon yellowed pages,  
Living on through the ages -  
Little bits of different lands,  
Tied together by rubberbands.

A pen lays neglected, discarded,  
Hiding memories of the broken-hearted,  
As we continue trudging on  
With little reminder of the days bygone.

Notebooks once filled with wonders,  
Replaced by notes of our blunders;  
Today, too, we cross out our failures -  
Lost at sea, we are drifting sailors.

 

With bated breaths, twitching fingers,  
The buzz of anticipation lingers.  
Careless words thrown around,  
Obscured beneath the rising sound.

The audience stands, watching on  
At our retreating haggard forms,  
Knowing it is us they define-  
This useless paper lifeline.

The raging waves crash against our ship,  
Winds slicing through like a cracking whip;  
Today, too, we stand up to fight against  
All the fears we've locked up, fenced.

 

Brave sailors stranded at sea,  
In all the futures we foresee,  
We are forgotten in abandonment,  
After all, there are many replacements.

Notebooks once filled with inspiration   
Do not offer any consolation  
For us who have thrown it all away -  
In the same place, the neglected pen is to stay.

We forged lies upon forgotten dreams,  
Ripping ourselves apart at the seams,  
Through unexpected twists and turns,  
Carrying life's torch that no longer burns.


End file.
